1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical terminal arranged electrical connector, and more particularly to an electrical terminal arranged in LGA (Land Grid Array) connector.
2. Description of Prior Arts
Usually, the LGA connector disposed on an upper surface of a PCB (print circuit board) is used to receive a CPU (central processing unit), and a plurality of terminals are arranged in the LGA connector. The lower surface of the CPU defines a plurality of electrical pieces, and the upper surface of the PCB forms a plurality of electrical traces. The terminals electrically connect with the electrical pieces and the electrical traces. As the computer developing, the structure of the computer is more and more complex, the accessories of the computer are required more precise and accurate. The U.S. Pat. No. 6,585,527 discloses an LGA terminal, the LGA terminal has a flexible arm, the flexible arm contacts with the CPU, and the terminal includes only one contacting point, one contacting measure to contact with the CPU. The flexible arm is not protected by other structure and will suffer fatigue damage. Then the electrical connecting between the LGA terminal and the CPU will be broken when the terminal is damaged.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide a new electrical terminal that eliminates the aforesaid problems.